


Il servitore perfetto di Zephan

by Zephan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In certe occasioni è davvero il servitore perfetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il servitore perfetto di Zephan

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata sul finale del secondo episodio della seconda stagione.  
> Scritta nel 2009 per la **Bradley Bell's Birthday Challenge** del **Brandley Fan Forum**.  
>  L'idea era scrivere una storia spensierata con cui festeggiare il compleanno di Brad nel Fandom di Merlin. Le intenzioni c'erano tutte. Poi … è venuta fuori così.

Il torneo si è appena concluso.   
Artù ha vinto, dimostrando a se stesso di farcela anche senza ammantarsi del suo titolo dinastico.   
Può ritenersi soddisfatto e lo è, per una volta lo è per davvero.   
Ce l'ha fatta.

Ora le sue membra anelano riposo, la ferita al fianco ed i lividi necessitano cure.

Evita di reclamare sia l'uno che le altre, memoredei recenti rimproveri di Gwen per il suo comportamento dispotico e troppo orgoglioso per mostrarsi mancante ai suoi occhi. E in fondo al cuore sa che non avrà alcun bisogno di aprir bocca.

In quella tenda c'è qualcuno che si occuperà di lui comunque, che gli venga o meno richiesto.

Non lo dirà mai ad anima viva - gli suona disturbante anche soltanto pensarlo - ma Merlino in quelle occasioni non è il servitore perfetto, è proprio l'unica persona che Artù sente di volere accanto.

Può essere goffo con una caraffa di vino ed un vassoio tra le mani, può essere capace d'inciampare nei suoi stessi passi mentre si muove nella sala dei banchetti, può essere un disastro in tutte quelle piccole incombenze che gli sono toccate in sorte assieme al titolo di valletto reale.

E Merlino  _è_  tutto questo.   
Lo è per davvero.   
Eppure, senza di lui Artù si sentirebbe perso.  
Ha rischiato di vederlo morire troppe volte per non esserne pienamente cosciente.

Fuori la folla acclama il vincitore, ignara di quale sia la sua vera identità.

Al Principe di Camelot non interessa rivelarsi, per una volta è ben felice di lasciare che sia qualcun altro a godersi gloria e festeggiamenti, rinuncia perfino alla rara opportunità di veder risplendere d'orgoglio lo sguardo di suo padre.

Quest'ultimo pensiero quasi gli toglie il respiro, tanto è inatteso per la stessa mente che l'ha formulato; poi le mani leggere di Merlino accorrono a liberargli il corpo dalla pesante armatura, sciogliendo legacci e spostando lastre d'acciaio, spogliandolo infine della cotta di maglia, caute e solerti come sempre quando è ferito.

Artù smette del tutto di pensare e chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi soltanto su quelle dita che sfiorano appena la sua carne nuda ed accaldata, ne assapora la consistenza fino ad avvertirne il tremito lieve, quel tepore sottile che è il rimprovero più duro per la sua avventatezza.

Merlino ha temuto per lui, ha sofferto ogni colpo, non gli ha tolto gli occhi di dosso neppure per un istante. Questo sussurrano le mani sulla pelle di Artù, come un segreto troppo intimo per essere pronunciato.

Il Principe quasi si detesta per il crudo sollievo che trae da quella consapevolezza, dalla salda presenza di Merlino nella sua vita.

Vorrebbe poterlo  _raggiungere,_  sfiorando le sue labbra come ha fatto con quelle di Gwen, vorrebbe potersi concedere quell'attimo irripetibile, nulla più che un assaggio di quel che  _non_ potrebbe essere; più di tutto, vorrebbe sapersi abbastanza forte da fermarsi ad un assaggio soltanto.  
  
Le mani di Merlino abbandonano la sua pelle con uno scatto quasi doloroso.

In certe occasioni è  _davvero_  il servitore perfetto.

**Author's Note:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : Purtroppo non posseggo né Merlin, né Arthur, né in questa versione - che è proprietà della BBC - né in nessun'altra. Scrivo su di loro perché traggo piacere dal farlo e per tentare nel mio piccolo di diffonderne la fama.  
> In sintesi, non ci guadagno un soldo bucato e la cosa non mi dispiace minimamente ^__^


End file.
